Hamtaro: HamHam love
by purpletwist
Summary: Bijou wants to tell Hamtaro how she feel for him but Boss keeps intupting her chance when she's with Hamtaro. Will she ever tell Hamtaro? or will Boss keep screwing up the momemt? CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Regular day

Hamtaro and the gang was just hanging out at the club house. Bijou All off in a corrner was sortting out her toughts.

" what if he dosen't like me?" she asked " what am I going to do?" She fluffed out her fur that was tied up in ribbons. Takking a few breath her mid was made up " I'm going to tell him" She turned to Find Boss right behind her

" Tell who Bijou?" He asked. Bijou wandered what to do

" um...no one?" she stamered

" no I heard you wheir going to tell some one, who is it?" he asked

" um... I was going to tell Oxnard to get some more Sunflower seeds, now please move" she said getting out of his way.

" Heke?" Boss made scratching his head. Getting back to work he sneeked a few peeks on Bijou. Bijou was glad Boss didn't spy on her.

" Ookyoo" Penelope squeeked.

"What is it? you think Howdy is lazy?" Dexter said to get Howdy angry.

" no maybe she's bothered by a oaff like you" Howdy snaped.

" guys don't fight " some one said. Bijou turned her head.Every one saw who was out at the door.

" HAMTARO" Every one said. Bijou started to blush

"Hamha, sorry I'm late" Hamtaro said rubbing the back side of his head. " Luara wanted to play with me alittle bit longer before she went with her partents" he explained.

" 'amtaro can I talk to you" Bijou asked. Hamtaro whent up to her

" sure what is it?" he asked. Boss seening Hamtaro talking to Bijou made him flip out. He like Bijou. Why would Bijou talk to hamtaro insted of him. Bijou grabed his paw. Boss eyes started to fill with rage. Bijou led Hamtaro over to a corner.

" Bijou what the matter? what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked

" 'amtaro I wanted to tell zat I... I" she started

" hey what are you two talking about?" some one asked. Boss was standing right behind her

" nothing boss" she covered up

" Hamtaro want to help me with finding more acorns with Oxnard" he asked

" ok" he said " Bijou we can talk later"

Bijou reached her paw out to hamtaro but he left. She was about to burst. was Boss doing this on porpuse. She walked away.

* * *

So far a story that has nothing to do with Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took along time but I manage to creat a new chapter...Ok the odd chaptar will be about the ham-hams and the evens about Laura and Kana. I hope you all like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: welcome to the neiborhood

Laura and Kana walk past a house with moviing vans. The girls walked up to the house. the movers took out boxs, a tv, computer and three beds. What got the girls attention was a hampster in his cage sitting on the lawn. The two crouched down to get a better look at the hamster. The Hamster little afro bounced on it head as he groomed his fur. his golden fur made him look almost like a lion, his little eye stared up at the two girls.

" I see you met Leo" some one asked. The girls looked up to see a boy there age picking up the cage.

" is that yours?" Laura asked. the boy nodded

" why did you name it leo?" Kana asked

" well Leo's sign is Leo and he looks like a lion" the boy said as leo groomed his afro. " Oh I forgot to inroduce my self, I'm Chris" he said " and you two are?" he asked

" oh I'm Laura and this is Kana" Laura said, Kana blushed and shyly waved at him.

" do you two have hamster?" Chris asked

" yes we do" Kana said fast as she can. " mine's Oxnard" she said

" and mine Hamtaro, I'll have to show you him some time" Laura said

" Chris!" some one called out.Chris turn to find a girl standing out the front door " Mom said it's time to come in" she said

" thats my sister Amanda" he told them " well I better go" he said taking his hamster into the house. Kana and Laura waved goodby to there new friend.

LATTER!

As the two girls waked home Kana was happly humming a tune

" I just can't wait to show Oxnard to Chris" she said. Laura started to laugh

" whats so funny?" she asked

" Kana! do you have a crush on Chris?" Laura asked

" Laura!...no..no I don't...I...just wanted to make him feel welcome thats all" she stamared. Kana sat down

" Kana, it's ok if you have a crush on Chris, I'm not going to tease you about that!. You didn't tease me when it came around to Travis right?" she said taking a seat next to her

" I geuss your right, we better get going or our fokes will wonder where we are" Kana said geting up, Laura got up as well and the two girls headed there way to there homes.

* * *

Enjoy the chapter 


End file.
